1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave switch and, in particular, to a transfer switch that is an S-switch or a C-switch or the like. An S-switch is also referred to as a Double Pole Double Throw switch in the literature. A C-switch is a variation of the S-switch and is also referred to as a Single Pole Double Throw switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transfer switches such as C-switches or S-switches are known and are widely used in the space communications industry. For example, a communications satellite will contain numerous coaxial C-switches and S-switches. Previous switches have a much larger mass and volume than switches of the present invention. Further previous switches have a relatively large number of moving parts and are more complex and expensive to manufacture when compared to switches of the present invention. Also, previous switches cannot attain the same RF performance characteristics as switches of the present invention. Mass and volume are always critical parameters for space applications. Any savings in mass and volume are readily converted to cost savings, or higher communications capacity, or longer life for the satellite or a combination of these factors. Similarly, the reliability of spacecraft components is crucial to the success of the satellite as there are no means for correcting any malfunctions once the satellite is launched. On a relative basis, fewer components with moving parts would therefore enhance the reliability. Previous switches have an activating mechanism that is either a solenoid or an electromagnet, both being used in combination with a complex mechanical arrangement often utilizing return springs. Further, linear electromagnetic actuators that move a single armature in a linear fashion are known. However, these actuators have not been used in microwave switches and have not been used with a plurality of armatures.